Cronus
Summary Cronus is a demon yokai and the main protagonist of Cronus: Inner Yokai. Cronus met a girl named Sharmin, and shown no interest to her, but as time goes on he then opens up to her more. Cronus had an original goal to become a full demon yokai. But when he achieves that goal all of his efforts will be wasted as his body will be ripped open after a while. Cronus then met Roy, the prince of Galaga. Cronus had quite of a backstory, starting when he was just 1200 Years Old, His brother Gami took all of Cronus' rights, Cronus couldn't go outside or even get out of his room ever since their father left, and this is all because of Gami's envy ness to Cronus having Rekensaga, the legendary wolf sword. At the age of 1300, Gami left Cronus after a huge argument. Cronus then survived on his own for two years after they split. Cronus having Rekensaga, he decided to kill some fire rats and make a clothing of his own to resist fire attacks, and with this, he will live longer than he should. Cronus was then starving to death and had to eat the fire rats which was not healthy at all, and slowly killing his immune system, though Cronus could not give up and had to keep on moving as his goal to be a full yokai awaits, he had this goal for 2,000 years (2 years really) until he was 1500. And that was when he met Sharmin and Roy. Sharmin being a very strong martial artist and with Roy, a former manslayer who wanders the world being skilled in using katanas. Cronus decided to ignore them, but after awhile he grew an interest in them and let go of his goal being a full demon. Backstory Note: 'This is the full version of his backstory When Cronus was only 800, he was chosen over his brother Gami to wield Rekensaga the Legendary Wolf Sword. Gami stressed out brings his anger out on Cronus and decides to punch him right directly in the face. As Cronus' father stopped Gami, Gami did not want Cronus to wield Rekensaga. His father then warned him about the pain that is going to be inflicted on him. Cronus nods. Cronus, being only a yokai he grabs the hilt of the sword and was then having a sharp pain in his stomach, it's like as if a knife was being shoved through him. This painful experience was rather scary for him as there was a 50% chance of him dying, but luckily for him, he has made it out. But it was not an easy task as he had to endure it for 2 hours straight as he saw spirits grabbing his arm tightly as their claws dig deep into his skin. Cronus has to endure it for much longer! Blood was then inserted inside of him as the spirits vanish away with a mark on his arm. It was the demon coyote mark. After that event, at the age of 1100 Cronus' dad was murdered, as the murderer was actually Gami his elderly brother. Cronus in despair uses Rekensaga to fight against him as they both fought, Gami had an upper hand as he was more experienced and skilled. Gami then explained his reasoning why he killed their father. It's because he chose Cronus over Gami, Cronus saw this as a dumb excuse and tried to reason with Gami but he didn't listen as he was desperate but Cronus then temporarily knocked him out. Age 1200, Cronus had his rights taken away as Gami's jealousy worsened. Cronus was worried about Gami as he knew something was wrong with him, he felt something dark and sinister, he had to do something before it's too late and something bad might happen, or even worst. Gami then left Cronus at the age of 1300, Cronus had to survive on his own. No one there to watch and feed him, his dad is gone and he hasn't met his mother at all, this was somewhere at September 29, 4051. After the mass destruction of humankind, there was not much left of the as a meteor came and destroyed many of the species, and obliterating half of the population, Cronus then killed fire rats to create a heat-resistant clothing and use them for his dinner later. Cronus now wondering where Gami is, he goes on a quest to look for him. It is a tiring and risky quest as there are many monsters ahead. Though, after he heard about being a full demon and its benefits he thought of having a life goal about that. In order to be a full demon, he has to look for this "Unknown" item. Cronus was then interested and became quite attached to looking for it. Or must I say obsessed... Cronus then searched for a straight 2 years looking for this "unknown" item. But no luck at all as he couldn't find anything but complete nothingness. Personality Cronus is obnoxious and quite stupid, he is mostly the talker and would sometimes eat tree bark for dinner. He is the unusual one out of the three, and he seems to be quite of the fighter having a strong will. But Cronus is very stupid and rash as he rushes in without a plan as opposed to Roy. Normally in a fight he would talk smack to the opponent calling them, "One Trick Pony", "Loser" or even insult how they look. Despite his brash attitude he has a huge heart and showing care for his friends. As the series goes on his personality changes a bit but not entirely as he still keeps his brash attitude and talking smack to the opponent, Cronus has shown an obvious sign in a change of heart as he risks his life more often as noticed by Sharmin. His personality is the same when he turns into Semi-Dog form, but when he goes King Dog Mode his personality changes quite a bit having a more prideful personality and more cocky and arrogant. As for Coyote's Blood Demon Mode, he has two types, one where he is maintaining his control in the form, and the other where he lost control. The one where he is maintaining his control is when he is calm and collected but still insulting his opponent, he would rather just end the fight quickly and rather than just toy with his opponents. But when he loses control out of this form he has become a savage killing anything in his path not thinking at all, he is completely mindless. Appearance Cronus is a Demon Yokai having black hair inherited from his father as opposed to Gami who has silver hair. Cronus' hairstyle is more so a ponytail but at times he takes off the ponytail as his hairs length is about 12 inches, he prefers to have a ponytail as it doesn't get in the way more. Cronus has sharp black eyes and his eyebrows being thin for a male. You would think that he would be mistaken for being a female due to his appearance, but his hair isn't that feminine compared to other girls. While it maybe long it isn't very convincing enough to make him look like a girl, he also has two coyote ears and he can use these to sense danger. Cronus for his clothing wear, he wears a black and yellow kimono robe made by the fur of a fire rat, his pants are black with belts around it to keep his sword on tight, he also has holsters to put his small supplies in just in case he needs them for battle. As for his physical appearance in general, he is 5'8", the average height of a male. Cronus has been able to show great agility being able to jump very high and look like he's flying, being able to jump place to place even while carrying a human, his physical performance is quite impressive. On many occasions, Cronus has been shown to have a very big appetite but despite this, he never really gained any weight or be overweight in general. It is likely that being a Demon-Yokai, his digestive system is far different to humans as the food that they eat gets converted into particles of energy that the Demon-Yokai's use. Now to split up some confusion, he was originally a yokai and having the powers of a demon, he is not necessarily a hybrid as his mother and father were yokai's, It is required for a yokai to have some demon blood, otherwise they will go through the painful process of having one. Cronus being 1500 years old, 17 in human years is shown to be physically 15. But why is that? It is possible that yokai's ages are quite different as opposed to humans as yokai's goes into a puberty into a much more different way but we are not going to deep into this topic. Information Age: Probably 1500 Years Old Weapon: Rekensaga Species: Demon-Yokai Relatives: Gami (Elder Brother), Father (Deceased) Birthplace: Unknown Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 7-C | At Least High 7-C | Low 7-B | 7-B '''| '''7-B Name: Cronus Origin: '''Cronus: Inner Yokai '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Probably 1500 Years Old, Physically 15 and 17 in human years Classification: '''Half-Demon Yokai '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, enhanced senses, resistance to fire due to clothing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), capable of absorbing demonic energy, immune to poison, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), in demon dog form he can have claws that can cut through iron, can vibrate to cut through "Unbreakable" materials Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Capable of leveling with a bandit who destroyed a village with a single swipe of his axe) | At Least Large Town Level '(Far stronger than before) | '''Small City Level '(Capable of fighting against Joe who is comparable to his base form and threw him around like a ragdoll) | '''City Level (The strongest form Cronus has achieved and can cause an entire city to sink) | City Level Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10, Class 100 in transformations, probably Superhuman in human state Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Large Town Level '(Took many hits from bandits) | At Least '''Large Town Level '(Took hits from bandits, and got up like it was nothing) | 'Small City Level '| 'City Level '(Took a nuke, and it was a direct hit which produced 100 megatons) | '''City Level Stamina: Superhuman can fight when even poisoned and fatal wounds Range: Dozen of Meters Standard Equipment: Rekensaga, heat resistant clothes Intelligence: '''Can be very dumb at times as he rushes in attacking, though he is pretty skilled with swords and fists. '''Weaknesses: '''Very dumb and rushes in without a strategy, refuses to use Rekensaga sometimes when he is hit by light he turns into a human version of himself being more vulnerable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ghastly Shield: With the Rekensaga he can use a shield to block attacks, a shield that cannot be seen by non-ghosts he uses this to his advantage and sneak in an attack while he is at it as well as this comes in many versions, one where it is basically a forcefield, a version where Cronus can use a portable shield to use and block any attacks from any direction as long he is facing that direction, negation shield is the most temporary as he must time it right, a wrong move can cost his life. * Reken-Blow: Cronus uses Rekensaga to throw a blue wave of energy at the opponent being able to slash through many layers of wall, he can do this in rapid succession though in doing so makes the move less powerful, and the damage decreases. * Agatsa-Kansho: He puts his sword in the air as lightning strikes it as the sword is now coated in blue lightning. Agatsa-Kansho is a devastating move as he can use this in multiple styles. One where he stabs his sword onto the ground as lightning pillars rise up from the ground or simply shoot out a lightning bolt out of his sword or even cause thunderstorms. * Focused Blast: This is a simple move done by Cronus by focusing his energy on the Rekensaga and throwing it at the opponent demolishing his foe. Agatsa-Saga * Tensha Koredore: '''This type of blade gives Cronus the ability to slash at high speeds with his sword glowing white. * '''Demon Pulse: Demon pulse is a move where he can destroy many demons with this. It is noted in legends that it once destroyed an island, however, Cronus has never demonstrated a feat like that, though, Cronus in many occasions show that he is capable of using this professionally. * Tiger Reave: He does this by bringing his blade up to slash the foe up and bring it back down to cleave the opponent in half as they burst open as energy flows out of there body. Segicliff * Guru's Jungle: '''With Segicliff he is able to create trees and vines to trick the opponent. However this is one of Cronus' least used attacks. * '''Sceptoris' Aura: '''Segicliff shoots out a aura sphere at the opponent with a 50% chance of having a great sickness when they survive. This move is rather very deadly as it is like a virus going out of control and has proved to be one deadly move. '''Coyote Lance * Sonic Roar: * Hydraulic Pulse: * Cliffedge * Demon Coyote Roar: * Aero Smash: Key: Base Form | Semi-Dog Form | King Dog Mode '| '''Coyote's Blood Demon Mode '| '''Jin-Gane Mode Weapons and Armory Swords Segicliff ''' This sword forged by an ogre's fang, Cronus uses its ability to control nature to regain the advantage on the battlefield. Though he doesn't use it much due to its weak attack power, but Cronus uses it on certain occasions. However, it has been said to create an island sized tree but was soon destroyed due to the meteor that killed the dinosaurs. '''Attack Power: '''Being able to destroy buildings when used by Cronus, he was even capable taking down Large Town Level Bandits with ease, the power of this sword was very strong as it is shown to have great versatility and power within it, as Cronus' adventures awaits. Segicliff has inherited more skills along the way. '''Magic: It's magic is very good compared to other swords as it has a very high magic rate, it's magic is so powerful that magicians had to seal the magic in tight in order for the magic to not break out. When users wielded Segicliff, the users were then decimated due to the sheer force. But, those that has a strong body and at peak human level they are capable of using this sword with no trouble at all, and this sword has been shown to have mind manipulation which has not been revealed yet by Cronus, for now, it's magic abilities are unknown, and its power in magic is limitless. Rekensaga Armors Flaming Heat Coat Special Abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cronus: Inner Yokai Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Yokai Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spear Users